


Unending Subspaces

by Ironavenger344



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Hyperspace Arsenal, No beta we die like mne, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironavenger344/pseuds/Ironavenger344
Summary: How many weapons can come out of a 'bot's subspace before bystanders start crashing into stasis?I suppose it depends on the 'bot.And the weapons.Fic made from the "Hyperspace Arsenal" Prompt.
Kudos: 18





	Unending Subspaces

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I’m back! School is so busy. I was hoping to finish this and get this up about 3 weeks after I finished The Medic and the Mute, but that didn’t work out, did it? Anyway, I hope you all like the story, and I’ll see you at the end!
> 
> \-- hello -- Bond speech  
> “Hello” Regular speech

Sideswipe’s POV:

I watched as Autobots and Decepticons alike filtered into the human park, each stopping at the security checkpoint before entering. Minding their distance, dozens of tiny beings watched in awe at the giant metal creatures that they had presumably never seen before. I could feel Sunny’s disgust rolling through the bond, upset that his pedes were getting covered with organic matter. Hidden beneath it, though, I could sense a sliver of joy. Looking once again at so many bots within arms reach of each other, I understood why.

This meeting could mean the end of the war. For millions of years, nearly immortal beings had slaughtered each other over the life force of all Cybertronians. Now, there was a chance that we would be able to set aside our differences and finally begin to repair what had been lost. I knew that I would never return to the gladiator pits, but I could at least reopen my stand and sell imported goods from Earth. Sunny would be able to start back up as an artist. Things would begin to settle, effectively keeping me and Sunny together forever. Gone would be the vorns where we struggled against the pain in our sparks from being separated or watching the other get ripped into by a ‘Con. For that, we were both relieved.

The line moved again, slowly but surely disarming the ‘Bots. In another line, the ‘Cons were handing their weapons over to Autobot guards. As much as we disliked the idea of handing our weapons over to the soon to be ex-’Cons, we understood that it would dissolve tensions to have each faction in possession of the other’s firearms and blades. Some of the more… particular ‘Bots had chosen to leave their weapons back at base so that they would not have to be handled by anyone but themselves. Others, like myself, had just brought a lesser stash. Still others, like Sunny, well… they would take a while to get inside. I sent another pulse of laughter through the twin bond, teasing Sunstreaker about his paranoia. I started to snicker as he pulsed back fond exasperation buried by anger.

I nudged the golden yellow mech forward, purposely rubbing against the paint he had spent several breems polishing that very morning. He hissed and retreated, servo subconsciously reaching up to touch the invisible scuff that I had left. I nudged him through the bond again, trying to get him to relax. After the millions of vorns of fighting in the Pits and the war, it was difficult to turn over the very weapons that had kept us alive. We were both struggling to keep our combat protocols at bay. For peace, though, we were willing to try and behave. I tried to soothe Sunstreaker further as we made it to the disarming station.

“Your weapons,” Frenzy held out his servos, Rumble beside him.

I handed over my blades and a small energon blaster, which they scrambled to add to the neatly organized pile of weapons behind them. Then, I leaned back, letting my weight settle on the back of my legs as I gestured to Sunny.

\-- Get it over with, Sunshine -- I poked at Sunny through the bond.

\-- Don’t call me that -- Sunstreaker snapped back. I knew he loved me.

Rumble was getting restless and began shuffling side to side as he waited for Sunny. I nudged him through the bond, simultaneously shooting a smile at the symbiont. I had to hold back on a remark about how they would be too tiny for the task at hand, not wanting to start a brawl in the delicate circumstances. Sunshine accessed his subspace and began removing weapons.

Sunstreaker had absolutely refused to remove any of his weapons at base. I had tried to convince him that it would be best for him to disarm himself and had secretly hoped that he would have listened. However, wandering our room that morning, I had found no stash of weapons and knew that he had ignored my suggestion.

\-- Wanted to spend some quality time with the cassettes?-- I asked jokingly, watching as weapon after weapon was handed to the symbionts.

\-- Shut up -- Sunny snapped back, his field getting more and more distressed as he removed his weapons.

\-- Don’t worry about it, Sunstreaker. Even without weapons, we could take on these fools any time, any place. I’ve got your back -- I pulsed comfort-trust-power to my twin.

\-- I know -- Sunny let down his defenses slightly, frame relaxing slightly as he continued unloading his weapons.

Frenzy’s POV:

When I had seen that the Lamborghini twins were approaching in the line, I began feeling slightly wary. I pulsed the warning through to Soundwave, who in turn pulsed back affirmation tinged with mild confusion. He had been almost certain that the twin terrors would have no interest in coming to a diplomatic meeting. I suppressed my concern and turned back to the line, taking all sizes of weapons from mecha who I had only mostly seen at a distance during the war. Our entire family was hoping for a chance to resettle, and I looked forward to pranking each and every one of the mecha I saw now. Especially Ratchet. He looked extra fun to harass.

In no time, the two mecha of concern were in front of myself and Rumble. I saw the brief shove of one to the other, and the glare in return. However, I couldn’t help but notice the tension in their frames, and I realized that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were scared. I shared this revelation with Rumble, who sent a small flicker of pity through the twin bond.

“Your weapons,” I said, reaching up towards the two figures.

Sideswipe almost immediately complied, handing over his blades and gun. I took the blades, and set them aside of the last mech’s weapons. Rumble placed the gun next to them, and covered the weapons with a small blanket. We had been instructed to take the utmost care for the Autobot weapons, and were taking our task seriously. When I turned back to the larger twins, I realized that Sunstreaker had not yet opened his subspace. I felt bad for the mech, recognizing the signs of fear that came from being disarmed. Although it was an inappropriate connection, I compared him to an Autobot prisoner. Without a weapon, the mecha would often become tense and hyper-aware. Thankfully in this situation, Sideswipe was there to support his twin. I could see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s optics slip in and out of focus slightly as they communicated through their bond.

Rumble began shifting from pede to pede, unaware of the revelations I had made. He sent boredom through the bond. Just as I was considering poking him, Sideswipe focused and smiled at Rumble. I could see a hint of mischief in his optics, but I realized it was better than fear. I noticed also that Sunstreaker had begun to reach for his subspace. I nudged Rumble, who reached out as well, ready to receive weapons.

Our jaws slowly began to drop as weapon after weapon was handed to us, each almost the size of our entire frames. The pile behind us grew until it was too tall to reach, and we had to start another. Sideswipe wore an amused grin almost the entire time, watching us become more and more baffled. Once Sunstreaker had stopped removing weapons from the subspace in his side, we sighed in relief, then gawked as he reached into a subspace in his leg. Another two piles of weapons joined the three from his main subspace, and our vents were heaving by the time we had organized them all. At that point, all of the Autobots and some of the Decepticons had looked forward to see what was happening, and most were staring in shock.

I prayed to Primus that there would be no more, but then Sunstreaker reached into his upper arm and pulled out a fraggin’ sword. Not a small sword, either, more of a blade that appeared to be the length of the Lamborghini’s entire leg. The concept threatened to crash my processor. If the panic and confusion coming through the bond was anything to go by, Rumble was similarly affected. The appearance of a full fragging fusion cannon was decidedly enough, though, and I fell to the ground as my processor glitched.

Sideswipe’s POV:

As my brother removed more and more weapons from subspace, his amusement increased tenfold. Although Soundwave’s symbionts were incredibly capable of stealth, they certainly did not hold the same affinity for a poker face. Each weapon lead to another degree of awe in the young symbiote twins. When Frenzy crashed, Rumble following a few moments after, Sunny had even barked out a quiet but genuine laugh. The laugh had been silenced the second Soundwave had appeared. Taking in his limp symbiotes and the pile of weapons, he let his flared plating settle as a sign of his realization.

From there, it was just a matter of time until the others took notice. Red Alert, watching from the Autobot weapon’s stop, had long ago collapsed in a glitching episode that had drawn Ratchet to his side. Hound, standing behind us by a few ‘Bots, had gotten an awed look on his faceplates, optics wide. Laserbeak, who had been watching from a nearby tree, had come to rest on Soundwave’s shoulder and had an alarmed look on his faceplates. One by one, bots stopped what they were doing and stared at the pile that just kept growing. After what seemed like an eternity, the stream of weapons slowed, and then stopped.

I recognized the look in my brother’s optic, and caught onto the faint thread of triumph through the bond. I realized that, since he thought he had stunned everyone, he would be able to get away with holding on to a weapon. Nudging him through the bond only seemed to make him retreat, so I spoke aloud.

“Sunny…” I poked him in the shoulder.

\-- Don’t call me that! -- He grumbled through the bond.

“I know you still have something.” I sent a pulse of exasperation.

The verbal nudge seemed to do it for him, and he pulled one final knife from his subspace in his shoulder. It dropped to the pile with a metallic clang, shifting the mass of weapons slightly and jerking many bots from their stunned stupor. I shot him a smile, and Soundwave stepped aside to let us into the meeting. Although I was proud of my Sunshine for getting over his fear, I couldn’t help but wish that I could see the look on Soundwave’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes:  
> Well, here it is. A oneshot. I have never written one of these before, but I was perusing the internet and found this amazing trope called the “Hyperspace Arsenal” that basically encompasses the idea that video game characters can carry ludicrous amounts of tools with seemingly no place to store them. I thought that would be amazing as a fic, so I brought it into Google Docs and began working! For anyone who is interested, I used the Dreamwave Productions backstory for Sideswipe, because I feel like there would be no Pits after the war, and honestly I can’t see him being an enforcer with Sunny. Additionally, I wrote this while picturing the characters in the TFP style, but I honestly couldn’t tell you what universe this would come from or is based in.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and bearing with me as I took a bit of a break. Once again, please send any ideas you have for stories! I have a new one in the works, so keep your eyes peeled! Don’t forget to leave a comment and a kudos! Have an amazing day, my lovely readers!


End file.
